


Haikyuu!! x reader oneshots

by LiliKags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliKags/pseuds/LiliKags
Summary: Just some Haikyuu!! x fem!reader oneshots
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, haikyuu x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 57





	1. Maybe Homework Isn't So Bad After All (Hinata Shoyo)

"Woah! Kageyama, your house's so cool!" Hinata's eyes beamed, seeing the Kageyama's front door. It was a bit more modern, though smaller than his own. 

"It's a normal house...." Tobio looked at Hinata, feeling done with him and his energetic energy. You heard the noise and peeked through the door. 

"Oh, you brought home a friend? You should tell me these things; the house's a mess. I guess the least I could do is put together some snacks." You looked at Hinata. "Oh, you're the Hinata Tobio keeps talking about, right? Sorry about the house, it's a mess."

"It's awesome!" Hinata jumped and hit his head, apparently trying to express how cool the house was. 

"Oh, you okay? I'll get some ice if you need-"

"He's fine." Tobio answered. "He's hit his head before, no big deal."

"What if it's-"

"I'm okay!" Hinata flashed a bright smile. You guided them to the living room- that was the part of the house you would lead guests to whenever they came over. You sat down, next to your brother. 

"Uh, so you're here to hang out? Study?" you tried to start a conversation. 

"Kageyama and I don't have good grades... and we need to pass all of our classes to go to the training camp..." Hinata's smile dropped. 

"Well, I'm sure you can figure it out! If you need help, you can ask me, but don't expect me to be as good as your teacher. Good luck! Call me if you need any help." you waved to them and went back to your room. You had some homework left to do, so you decided that you would finish that before playing some games. 

You have always loved video games. Tobio has always loved volleyball. It seemed like he inherited all of the physical talent while you inherited all of smarts. You weren't that smart, but you were somewhat at the top of your class. You were also in advanced math, meaning that you were taking Algebra 2 in 10th grade. It wasn't that hard, since you had time to study and actually paid attention in class, unlike your brother. Though, you couldn't really blame him. He always, in your opinion, got back too late at night and was exhausted from practice. Of course, he would be tired the next day as well. 

You set to work, putting all of your focus on your homework so that you could play some games. You did have a test next week, but you could totally study tomorrow. It's not like it's hard anyways; you could probably take a couple of hours to study for it and you'd be just fine. You knew you were procrastinating, and you did believe you were too good at it, but you saw no reason to stop. After all, if everything ended up okay, it's all good. 

The homework was surprisingly easy; you got through it in half an hour and you set on to your games. You unplugged your phone, which was now at full battery. You put in the password and opened up (favorite game). You were getting into it, remembering all of your plans and strategies you had in mind. After all, a strategy is absolutely necessary to climb the ranks. 

You decided to start off with some pvp, to get your adrenaline up. Pvp was always exciting for you; real-time strategy and the randomness of debuff landings (that sometimes did not land) always made it more fun. Real-Time Arena was your favorite; countdowns limited the amount of time you could think about your next move and that was exhilarating. 

Unfortunately, you were interrupted by the two boys knocking on your bedroom door. "(f/n)-san!" You turned around and opened the door, "You need help?" They both nodded and you asked what they needed help with. 

"(f/n)-san, we don't understand how commas work." Ah, commas. You were always good at English grammar, and it actually came as easily to you as Japanese. Maybe learning languages was what you were good at. 

So, you sat down between them so that they could more easily see what you were writing, and you answered their questions as you explained it. You even stayed around to make sure they would remember it for the test. 

By the time you were done, it was close to midnight. Since today was a Friday, there was no school the next day. That meant you could play games. You stood up to stretch, pulling your arms over your head and touching your toes. 

"(f/n)-san, thanks a lot!" Hinata flashed a bright smile. You never really smiled like that anymore. You used to, as a young child, but nothing could ever make you smile like that these days. You softly smiled back and quietly closed the door, returning to your room. 

You started to decide what game you were going to play, but you were interrupted by the doorbell. You wondered who it was; who would ring the doorbell so late at night? You looked through the window, and found your best friend, (b/f/n), standing in front of the door and holding a bag of your favorite snack, [favorite snack]. 

"What's up?" you greeted (b/f/n).

"Let's play [favorite mobile game] together." (b/f/n) explained, and you understood what was happening immediately. (b/f/n)'s parents always went out on a romantic vacation around this time, and she would always come over to play mobile games when that happened. 

You welcomed her into the house, and the two of you headed towards your room. You passed by the living room, where Tobio and Hinata were. You checked on them, making sure they were okay, and they were talking about the practice match they recently had against Aoba Johsai. 

Suddenly, as you were about to leave them along, (b/f/n) blurted out, "Do you guys wanna play [favorite mobile game together]?" 

"Huh? But (b/f/n), they don't play games like that-" She cut you off, "The more the merrier, right? It doesn't hurt to play!" You looked at your brother and Hinata.

"Sure! I'd love to play!" Hinata pulled out his phone. Tobio tried to object, but he gave in and soon enough, everyone was playing [favorite mobile game] in the living room. Hinata somehow was good at it, and it surprised you how much he was progressing in just a few hours. Tobio was the slowest out of the two of them, and you giggled at that. 

You didn't think teaching the two boys how to play would be fun, but it was plenty enjoyable. The four of you played all night, not a single one of you regretting hanging out all night one bit. All of you were exhausted, and Tobio and (b/f/n) had fallen asleep earlier, and it was just you and Hinata. The both of you were tired from staying up all night, and you finally gave in to fatigue and closed your eyes. 

♡~ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱᴋɪᴘ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ ɴᴏʏᴀ~♡

Your eyes fluttered open to a sunset. You looked at the clock, and it read "1:23 PM". You lifted your head, which had been resting on something, something warm. You looked to your right, and you saw Hinata there. Upon realizing you had slept on Hinata's shoulder, you blushed. 

"Oh my god, I just slept on his shoulder, (b/f/n)'s gonna make fun of me when she wakes up, Tobio's going to yell at both of us, accuse him of doing something, oh my god, there's going to be chaos..." you freaked out, your thoughts going wild. You attempted to reorganize yourself, "Okay, calm down. You're getting nowhere with this. Let's just get up and make some food. I'm sure everyone's hungry." 

You got up, and you heard Hinata stir. You hoped you didn't bother him and walked to the kitchen, grabbing an apron and getting some ingredients for the fried rice you were going to cook. You were never great at cooking, but you've always loved fried rice. 

Fried rice was the first dish you ever learned how to make. After years of perfecting your own recipe, it was what you considered part of your pride. You always poured your heart into this dish when making it, and this time was no exception. 

You hummed while cooking, enjoying it. Whenever Tobio wasn't home and you had the house all to yourself, you would sometimes cook, especially when you were stressed. You were lost in your own thoughts, when you heard someone move a chair. You turned around, surprised. 

"Oh, Hinata-kun! Good morning, or I guess it's afternoon now. Are you hungry?" you asked, transferring the fried rice from a pan to a large bowl.

"Yeah, a bit. Actually, that fried rice smells great! Do you mind if I have some?" Hinata asked, excitement showing on his expression. 

"Uh, sure. I made it for everyone anyways; I figured we'd all be hungry when I woke up," you replied, scooping a portion into a bowl and handing it to him. You hand him some chopsticks and you hear him thank you for the meal. You smiled as you saw him eat the fried rice; it looked like he was enjoying it. 

"(f/n)-san! This is really good!" Hinata exclaimed. "I could eat this every day! How do you make it?" You were taken by surprise. You never thought someone outside of your own family would compliment you. "Oh, thanks. Well, uh-" You were cut off by your brother, who had just woken up. "Oi, Hinata! Why are you yelling so loud in the morning?!" 

"It's already the afternoon! Anyways, (f/n)-san's fried rice is really good!" Hinata yelled back. 

"Ah, so that's what the smell was. Did you make any for me?" he turned to you. You nodded and handed him a bowl and his chopsticks. 

Soon enough, (b/f/n) woke up and you gave her the last bowl of fried rice you had prepared. When you were all done, you washed the plates, and Hinata offered to help. You declined at first, but he insisted. You gave up and let him help you. (b/f/n) and Tobio went to continue playing that game; they were both really into it. 

"Ring ring ring" Hinata's phone rang. He picked it up, and you could hear a woman from the other side. You assumed it was his mom; no one thought to call his family that he was staying here. You could hear Hinata apologizing, and you handed over the phone to you. 

"Uh, hello? I'm Kageyama (f/n). Sorry for not letting you know Hinata-kun was staying over here; I should have called to make sure it was okay with you-" Hinata's mom cut you off, "No, no, it's okay. I'm sorry you had to put up with Shoyo, he must have been troublesome to take care of." 

"No, no! We all played games last night; it was more fun with him around." you spoke with his mom a bit longer, and when you hung up, you handed his phone back to him. 

"My mom didn't scold you, did she?" he asked. 

"No, no. She's really nice!" you shook your head. His mom had asked him to go home, so he left soon later. 

"Hey, (f/n)-chan, you like Hinata-kun, don't you?" (b/f/n) sneaked up from behind you. 

"Ah!" you turned around. "No, I don't!" 

"Then, why fried rice taste so good?"

"I must have improved."

"No way! Not that much in such little time! It has to be love!" 

"No, it's not..." you looked down in embarrassment.

♡~𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒑 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒚 𝑯𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂'𝒔 𝒃𝒊𝒌𝒆~♡

Hinata ended coming to your house to play [favorite mobile game] with you, Tobio, and sometimes (b/f/n) pretty often. The four of you became pretty close, especially you and Hinata. 

You and Hinata, who you now called Shoyo, were the last ones awake. The four of you had played games all night, and of course, (b/f/n) and Tobio fell asleep first. After all, they were prone to that. 

"Hey, (f/n)." Shoyo turned to you.

"Hm?" you turned to him. 

"Maybe homework isn't so bad after all. It's what brought the four of us together..." 

~END~ 

2015 words! I didn't imagine it would be this long. Anyways, how'd you like it? I'm thinking of making a part 2, should I? Comment below! Thanks for reading! Love, EmpressLili ♡♡♡


	2. Lazy Mornings (Kunimi Akira)

Your eyes fluttered open. The first thing you saw was a familiar striped white shirt, and a familiar scent filled your nose as you breathed in. Your eyelids were heavy, probably because you didn't get enough sleep, but you brushed it off. Now that you were awake, you were now able to appreciate your boyfriend's beautiful face. 

Your eyes fixated themselves on where his eyelids covered his brown orbs, thinking about how warm his body was, which had pulled you into an soft embrace the night before. 

It reminded you of the time you confessed. That night was a Friday night. Exams were near, but all you could think about was someone you had held close to you for a long time- actually, ever since the two of you met, when both of you were 6 years old. 

You were extremely frustrated; you had bottled up your feelings for him for years, you had stress from studying for exams, and you were deprived of sleep. You were basically miserable at this point. You couldn't sleep, because that would feel like a waste of time and you had too much stress to actually fall asleep anyways. You were too distracted to study, even though you had gotten rid of pretty much anything that could distract you. Then, what could you do to help you stay focused? You thought for a whole minute. The realization hit you, "I could just confess to Akira, then the stress from holding it in would go away." 

In a rush of desperation, you ran out of your bedroom door, sprinted to the front door, slid on your shoes, and rushed out to find Akira. You knew practice would have just ended, so you ran as fast as you could to Seijoh's gym. 

You got there in a matter of a few minutes, which had only felt like just a bit of time due to the desperation you were still feeling. Some of the third years stared at you as you rushed by, wondering what you were doing there. They figured you were finally going to confess, so they left you alone and continued walking, which was what Iwaizumi made them do. What they really wanted to do (Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa) was spy on you, but Iwaizumi dragged them away. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi were still there, walking slowly. You approached the two, looked Akira straight in the eye for a good 15 seconds... and grabbed his arm as hard as you could- and ran. After running for almost half an hour straight, you were pretty exhausted. Your self-awareness had come back, making you feel embarrassed at your most recent actions. You knew you were going to be teased, now matter what happened, so you decided to just do it anyway and get it over with. After all, that's what you ran all this way for.

"Uh, Akira....." you started. He looked at you, a sign that he was paying attention to what you were saying. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

"I-i-i li-like you...." you said in the softest voice he had ever heard you speak in. He wasn't particularly showing any emotions, but his expression softened. You hadn't opened your eyes yet, but you started to sprint in the direction of your house, embarrassed at what you just said. 

You suddenly couldn't move anymore, being held in place by Akira's right hand gripping onto your left arm. Before you even knew what was happening, he pulled you in a tight hug, letting you feel the warmth of his body, still warm from practice. He whispered in your ear, "Me, too."

That had been an eventful time for you, but remembering it was nostalgic. It was what got you together in the first place, and you were extremely grateful. Thinking of the beginnings of your relationship, you rested your head on his chest and your mind went to your first date. 

You and Akira were already close, so things weren't that different, but it was completely different. The two of you were dating, instead of being basically almost siblings, which was, in your view, something completely new. 

Being the close friends you were, finding a topic definitely wasn't difficult. You knew him inside out and he knew you inside out. The cafe you were at was where the two of you would always go when you were younger, because you loved their chocolate souffle. 

When you sat down, Akira went to order, and the both of you knew what you wanted. Akira always thought the salted caramel creme brulee was the best, and you knew that as well, He came back with the sweets and drinks, and your mind forgot he was there, and you dug in, feeling all of the stress and nervousness go away as you tasted the chocolate, the sugar being just the right amount. You had a sweet smile on your face, which Akira thought was the cutest thing ever. 

Thinking about their chocolate souffle made you hungry. It was already almost 11, so it was natural. You turned over, sat up, pulled over the blanket, and got up from the bed. Akira had woken up from that, which you sort of felt guilty for, but not really. It was cute, the face he was giving you. It was basically saying, "Why couldn't you have woken me up peacefully?" 

You let out a giggle, and you headed for the door. "I'm going to make some lunch. You okay with sandwiches?" 

He nodded and pulled the covers back over him. You let him; you knew he was going to get up in a couple of minutes so you didn't worry. 

~END~

Extra:

"Now, where's the-" Akira suddenly hugged you from behind, making you almost drop the slice of bread you were holding. 

"Happy anniversary, (y/n)," he whispered in your ear. You smiled, "Yes, happy first year anniversary, Akira." 

~End~

Not! (Extra 2:)

You turned around, to get a look at his expression, then he leaned forward and set his lips onto yours, slowly kissing you. 

~~REAL END~~~


	3. Hit Off (Kageyama Tobio)

You were going to Karasuno. Was there a reason? Yes, you were going to visit your cousin, Shoyo. You were on break, so you figured you should visit your cousin. You’d been best friends with him since forever, and you’ve always watched him practice. You even went to his first and only middle school game, and you comforted him after the loss.

As you approached the door, a volleyball, going at almost full force, hit you on your left shoulder. The pain appeared just a second after the impact, and you immediately fell to the ground, clutching your left shoulder. Hinata, who had tried to receive Kageyama’s serve, the serve that hit you, immediately rushed towards you and got you to the infirmary.

“Who was that?” Kageyama asked, trying to process what happened.

“She looked a lot like Hinata….. could she be his sister?” Ennoshita tried to answer.

“I didn’t get a good look at her, but she’s cute,” Tanaka commented.

“All right, let’s continue practicing!” Daichi yelled out.

“Osu!” the rest of the team went to continue their serving practice.

As the day passed, Hinata didn’t come back. He texted Coach Ukai that his mom wanted to invite her over to spend some time with her and Natsu, so he couldn’t continue practice. The team was distracted once again, and they spent some time talking about Hinata and (y/n). Kageyama was still a bit socially awkward, so he felt that continuing practicing was out of place and didn’t for the entire time they talked. Eventually, Coach Ukai got them back on their training, and they practiced hard. By the time they were done, Kageyama felt he didn’t have enough practice. Daichi let him practice for a bit, so he stayed behind.

“Kageyama-kun!” you called out.

“ **What? I’m busy practicing, so get out!** ” Kageyama yelled to you, mistaking you for Hinata. He was angry, not just because he didn’t get enough practice for the day, but also he was jealous of Hinata. He’s always been jealous of Hinata, starting in middle school with his physical prowess. The most recent one- was you. The way you talked to him, the way you were familiar to him- he wanted you to be that way with him.

“…” You turned around and walked away, going over to Shoyo’s house, since you had been told to get out and didn’t want to make him angrier. You wished you could have told him you were sorry for interrupting practice, but you shook it off and started to think about dinner instead.

*

“Mmmm! This is the best!” you complimented Shoyo’s mom’s cooking. You loved her cooking, even more than your own mother’s. It always made your day. You slept over at their house, and you were having the best time, all because of dinner.

The next afternoon, you came to visit the volleyball club again. As you walked in, you waved to Shoyo, and he waved back.

“Hey, Sho-nii!” You greeted.

“Hey, (y/n)! Is there something you need?” Shoyo asked.

“Can I watch you guys practice? It’s always interesting, watching volleyball.”

“I’ll just check with Coach.”

“Hey, Coach!” Hinata grabbed the attention of Karasuno’s alumnus. “Can (y/n)-chan watch our practice today?”

“Uh, sure,” the coach gave his consent.

“Yay!” You jumped high and smiled in celebration.

You watched until sundown, when you went to buy some snacks. You brought back a couple of small bags of different chips. (for yourself, of course.) Both Nishinoya and Tanaka noticed, and they instantly went to ask for some. You gave them a bit, but everyone except Kageyama came to get some. You offered him some, then he accepted it. When practice was over, you helped clean up the gym and stayed late.

“(y/n), I’m going to get something in the main building. I’ll be right back!” Shoyo ran to get whatever he needed. It was just you and Kageyama in the gym now, in awkward silence.

“Uhm, so, I’m sorry for standing at the door unannounced yesterday. I wouldn’t have caused any problems-” you started to say what you couldn’t yesterday.

Kageyama suddenly bowed down with his eyes closed and loudly said, “I’m sorry for yelling at you yesterday! I thought you were Hinata!”

“You…” Kageyama prepared to be scolded or something, “thought I was Sho-nii?” you giggled, covering your mouth. Kageyama perked up, a bit confused.

“You’re- not mad?” He asked, making sure you weren’t mad at him, like he feared.

“No! Why would I be mad?” you giggled again, thinking he was cute when he was clueless like this.

~~END~~

Extra! I feel like writing one. Enjoy this too!

“HEY~~ Kageyama, how’d you get your girlfriend?” Bokuto asked Tobio at training camp.

“Well, um, …” He tried to answer, but you appeared behind your boyfriend and tried to jump scare him. “Boo!”

“(y/n)-chan, I knew you were there,” he looked down at you.

“Awww…. I promise I’ll scare you one day!” you smiled at your surprisingly loving boyfriend. You were going to go back inside, when a stray ball flew at you, but you expertly defended yourself against it.

“So…? Tell me!” Bokuto tried to get an answer.

“Well, she was hit-” Tobio started.

“Bokuto-san, our next game is going to start,” Akaashi came to get Bokuto. Bokuto went with him, yelling out to Tobio, “Tell me when I’m done with the next game!”


	4. Game Plan (Kozume Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer soulmates do exist, huh.

You sighed. You didn’t know what to do. It was gym class, the last class of the day. It was your least favorite class. They were doing volleyball, and you knew just about nothing about it, even though you had been forced to play it for years. You figured you’d forgotten how to play.

After changing into your gym uniform, you started to think about what you were going to do after school. It was a Friday, meaning that it was the weekend as soon as school ended. You were going to play games, since that’s what you usually do. Roana’s coming out today, huh. I guess I’m going to pull. She seems good. I have enough to pity in skystone, and I’ve got about 400 bookmarks. So, 80 summons without using skystones, and 3,800 skystones’ll be used up if I do end up pitying. If I just do the daily missions, it’ll take me around probably 80 days to get that back, not including the daily sign in prizes and the Re:Birth event, if I get stuff from that- (1)

“(y/n)! (y/n)! (y/n)!” you heard a voice call you. Looking up, probably after the third time you were called, you asked, “What’s up?”

“Geez, your head’s in the clouds! What'cha thinking about?” you best friend, (b/f/n),

“Hmm…. well, just what I was going to do later,” you replied, knowing that (b/f/n) could see through you like just-polished (does that makes sense?) glass.

“What were you going-” (b/f/n) was interrupted by the teacher, who had started the class. She sorted the class into 4 groups, with 2 games going on at a time. You and (b/f/n) were separated, so you couldn’t talk during class. You mostly just stood there and walked around, looking like you were trying. During your second game, your team and (b/f/n)’s teams played each other. (b/f/n) was really into it and made you participate for once.

When class was over, you went to the locker room to change, and as you were about to put your shirt on, (b/f/n) did a jump scare on you, which made you jump.

“What the heck, (b/f/n)?” You always hated jump scares, especially from (b/f/n), because her hands were always cold. Cold hands on bare skin (A/N: it sounds weird, but you’re in the locker room. changing.) is always the worst.

“Heh! Got'cha again!” (b/f/n) laughed. You sighed. You finished changing and left the locker room. You started to think about your game plan for Epic Seven. (A/N: it’s an amazing game, check it out!) You weren’t too far into the game, and you’d just entered midgame by being able to auto Wyvern 11 and want to focus on building a golem team. You had already built and 6-starred Cermia, your nuker, and wanted to build Cecilia, your tank and defense breaker. (2) You were thinking about using either speed/hit sets or health/def/hit sets, when (b/f/n) scared you again.

“Can you just stop that already?” you asked (b/f/n), getting annoyed from her jump scares.

“Y'know, (y/n)…” (b/f/n) started.

“Yes?” you answered, curious to what she was going to say.

“Why don’t we go to the mall later?” You were surprised that you didn’t expect (b/f/n) to say that. It seemed very (b/f/n) though.

“Since when have I willingly gone to the mall?” you asked, not wanting to go.

“I heard there’s a new anime store there~~” (b/f/n) tried to convince you. That was the reason you were going to go. You and (b/f/n) bonded over anime years ago, and you always watched every season’s most popular anime. (3) So even though you spent more time playing games than watching anime, you were always on top of the trends and still loved it.

“Okay, I’ll go,” you answered, trying to hide the fact that you were actually excited.

Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing! The bell rang, meaning that the school day was over and you were finally free. You and (b/f/n) walked towards your lockers together, since they were right next to each other. You listened to her talk about fashion and other things like that. She’d gotten into that recently and was all over it.

Both of you finished gathering the stuff you needed over the weekend, and while at your lockers, you and (b/f/n) had decided to drop off your backpacks at (b/f/n)’s house, so that you could talk the whole day. You don’t talk too much, but (b/f/n) does, and you don’t mind her talking much.

(b/f/n) wanted to go to the clothing shops first. She had to go to some family reunion soon, so she had to buy something fancy. You accepted, knowing that (b/f/n) wouldn’t forget about the anime store, because ever since she discovered Kimetsu no Yaiba: Demon Slayer, she’s been all over it too, and you were 99% sure that new anime store would have Kimetsu no Yaiba merch.

You didn’t know much about fashion, so (b/f/n) picked out the clothes for herself and asked you for a second opinion. While she was picking out clothes and trying them on, you had nothing to do, so you thought about the build you were going for. (A/N: for Cecilia, referenced earlier in the chapter) Your phone was almost dead, and you wanted to save the remaining battery in case your parents called or something. So, you borrowed (b/f/n)’s pen, which she carried everywhere for a reason you haven’t been able to figure out for years, and started to write out your plan for building Cecilia. 

*

“Hm?” Kenma noticed some pen marks on his skin all of a sudden. He and Kuroo were walking to practice when he noticed it.

“What? Did you notice something from your soulmate? ~~ Hmm~~~?” Kuroo teased him, knowing what was up.

“Mhm. She wrote something.”

“Hmmm? Let me see,” Kuroo leaned over to see what was being written.

Cecilia-

\- Speed/hit set

\- main stats: Effectiveness%, Def%, health%

\- substats: effectiveness, def, health, eff. resist

“Hmmm… seems like game stats?” Kuroo figured. Kenma shook his head.

“Character build?” Kenma nodded, meaning that Kuroo’s second guess was right.

“You know which game?”

“Epic Seven, I guess.”

“Heh~~? So you do know. Maybe gamer soulmates do exist~~” Kenma didn’t reply. The two walked into the court, and they began their daily volleyball training. Kenma noticed that there was something new written in few minute intervals. (A/n: does that make sense?) They had a common theme: Epic Seven builds. First was Cecilia, then Tamarinne, then Ravi, and so on.

“Woah! Your soulmate writes their skin?! Cool! Mine doesn’t! I’ve tried lots of times, and they wouldn’t respond!” Lev noticed what (y/n) was writing.

“I think they’re for herself,” Kenma muttered.

*

“Wait, (f/n)!” (b/f/n) called out. You turned around. “Hm?”

“You’re walking too fast! I can’t keep up!”

“You’re just slow.”

“Oh, come on!” (b/f/n) had to run to catch up with you. As you entered the store, one thing caught your eye. It was an Epic Seven Poster, which you went straight to.

(b/f/n) followed straight behind, and asked what this was about.

“It’s an Epic Seven poster. I don’t know who made it, but I’m buying it. It has Krau, Ludwig, Aither, Vildred, Destina, Yuna, Ras, Arky, Mercedes, Karin, Iseria, and best girl Angelica in it. It’s totally worth.” You explained, putting on a smirk and feeling like you’re the smartest around.

“Oh, you really like this game,” (b/f/n) said.

“Yeah, you didn’t know? All this time?” you said back, trying to get at her for those jump scares.

“I just didn’t know you liked it this much. Maybe I’ll give it a try.”

“Wait… really?!”

“Uh, yeah.”

“We’re going back to your house and getting you this game once I’m done here.”

“Once WE’RE done here.”

“Yes, once WE’RE done here. Yes, yes.”

The two of you walked around, excitedly looking at the different merch they had there. You ended up buying lots of stuff, since you’re a collector and love collecting things. Once the both of you got to (b/f/n)’s house, you took her phone out of her hands and downloaded Epic Seven. You charged yours while you were at it, and you gave it back to her once you got back and it loaded. Even with the tutorial, you explained everything in detail, and (b/f/n) knew she couldn’t stop you, so she just listened and figured it would make understanding the game easier.

You had tons of notes on your hand at this point, so you figured you might as well write (b/f/n)’s username on there as well. You wrote it, along with her discord server, since (b/f/n) had gotten it recently and invited you to her server.

*

Kuroo was staying over at Kenma’s for a sleepover, and they were playing Smash Ultimate. (A/n: if you don’t know what this game is, you live under a rock.) Then, Kuroo noticed some more notes on Kenma’s hands.

“There’s more.”

“Hm?”

“Your soulmate wrote more. Let me see~.” Kenma lifted his hand from the controller for once, and Kuroo spotted a discord server and an Epic Seven username.

“Ooh, maybe they want you to join a server?”

“No way. It’s probably for herself again. There wouldn’t be any need to tell me.”

“Let’s join it! I want to see who’s in it. Your soulmate’ll be there!”

“I don’t really care.”

“I know you’ll join it later ‘cause you’re curious.”

“I don’t really care.”

“Well, I’m joining it.”

“It’s rude to just join other people’s servers without their permission-”

“Whoever gets the link is welcome~~” Kenma sighed. He couldn’t stop Kuroo at this point.

→ kuroo hopped into the server.

(b/f/n): Uh, how’d u get the server invite? idk who u r.

kuroo: I got it from my friend. His soulmate wrote it on her hand.

(b/f/n): Ah, I know who you’re talking about. I think.

kuroo: Ooh, great! Let’s introduce them!

(b/f/n): OMG YAAAS. I wanna see how their ship turns out~~

kuroo: Great minds think alike, let’s take this to private chat

(b/f/n): 'kay- got it!

(y/n): You know I joined the server, right?

(b/f/n): …

kuroo: …

→ applepi joined the party.

applepi: Well, you can write your plans here. I don’t mind.

(y/n): I don’t mind either.

(y/n): Hey, applepi, if you’re my soulmate, text me.

applepi: later

(y/n): now.

(b/f/n): wow, hasty now, eh?

(y/n): I just want to confirm.

(y/n): and when I read the word “hasty”, i immediately thought of Haste. pretty high on the tier list imo.

kuroo: what?

(y/n):

(y/n): That’s mah boi Haste. Ever since Melissa event. tho W. Schuri and A. Vil are higher on the list but they’re ml so they’re hard to get.

applepi: He’s cool, but Roana’s better.

(y/n): she ain’t even out yet. tho best waifu now.

applepi: well, it’s because she gives the revive buff… vampiric touch isn’t that great compared to revive

kuroo: can you just take this to private

(y/n): thank you

Placeskip brought to you by Haiba Lev.

Soulmate: So, you’re (y/n)?

(y/n): yeah. Wanna try going out? It seems pretty interesting how people instantly fall in love with their soulmates. I wanna test a theory.

Soulmate: ….

(y/n): I’m an expert on Epic Seven. I know “cheats”. well not really, but farming gear gets better when you do it my way.

Soulmate: sure. ok.

(y/n): actually, I don’t know your name yet. what is it?

Soulmate: Kozume Kenma. Just call me Kenma.

(y/n): vid call?

Kenma: …. not yet.

~~~END~~~ uwu

Extra! bc this is the 1st chappie! :)

“Hello?” Kuroo answered.

“Can you see us?” (b/f/n) asked.

“Yeah, can you see us?” Kuroo asked and answered. We both nodded.

“I think he’s cute! If you don’t hurry up, I’ll take him~~” (b/f/n), the scare and provocation master told you.

“He’s mine already… baka,” you muttered. Kenma heard it, and both of you blushed.


	5. Can I be a Little Greedy Right Now? (Sugawara Koushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you never thought he was the one to say those words.

You and Koushi have known each other since birth. Your mothers had known each other since their high school days and have been inseparable best friends since. You were both the same age, but you always have had different interests. While Koushi loved volleyball and sports, you always liked to stay inside and listen to music while drawing. Doing them separately wasn’t bad either. Even though, you and Koushi were said to be the perfect couple. They said that you both had complementing caring and upbeat personalities, while Koushi was more on the caring side while yours was more on the upbeat side. You didn’t really believe that, because you knew that Koushi didn’t like you that way.

You looked at the writings on your arm. It read, “Can I be a bit greedy right now…?” They would be the words your soulmate says when he/she asks you out. “Who would say this?” you thought, as you entered the school.

The school day went on and as it ended, you went to your locker. When you finished getting your things, you walked to the art club, as usual, and found a paper stuck to the door with some tape. “Art Club closed today. Urgent matters.” “Urgent matters? Oh, the (club) president got a detention again…” you thought. You had nowhere else to go, so you headed over to the gym. Apparently they were having a practice match against Dateko, and you figured you should watch it.

As you entered the gym, you found the team setting up the courts. You waved to Koushi, Daichi, and Asahi and went to the side to drop off your things. (and so that you could be out of the way.)

“Oh, (f/n), what brings you here today?” Koushi asked.

“Art club was canceled. Pres got a detention- again.” you giggled, which made Koushi giggle with you. You went over to the bleachers and sat there, until Shimizu got you a chair when you helped her out. 

Dateko arrived, and you watched the entirety of the game on the bleachers, Shimizu and Yachi handling the score. The game was intense; you were amazed at the score. Even though it was exciting to watch, you did feel a bit confused. “Why isn’t Koushi on the court? Isn’t he their official setter? Why wouldn’t they use him against such a strong team?” You felt bad for Koushi; you know him best and you know how he’d feel, sitting on the bench. Your eyes found your favorite setter on the bench, and you studied his facial expression. You expected it to be a bit jealous, uneasy. Instead, you found a calm, almost calculating side to him. He was observing Dateko, seeming like he had a plan. He cheered his teammates on too, like he was used to this. You didn’t like this. You liked seeing Koushi smile, on the court, having a good time. Karasuno won the game without him, and you were disappointed, but you held it in.

“Great job everyone!” you yelled out to them, congratulating those who played in game, especially. The team practiced a bit more on their individual skills, and once they finished, you helped the team clean up, sneaking in worried glances at Koushi. You had so much to ask him, you wanted to check on him. Then, to your surprise, Koushi offered to walk you home.

“Uh, (f/n), do you mind if I walk you home?”

“Uh, no, I don’t mind! It’ll be nice to walk home together, just like the old days,” you let out an awkward giggle. You got your things, and Koushi went to the club room to change and get his belongings as well. You met at the stairs, and the two of you started your way home. You and Koushi lived right next door, so you thought you had lots of time to bring up the game.

“Uh, (f/n)?” Koushi suddenly asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Yes?”

“If I could, can I be a bit greedy right now…?” your eyes widened in surprise. That phrase, that’s what the words on your arm said. You nodded.

Koushi suddenly hugged you. “(f/n), would…. you be my girlfriend?”

“E-eh?” You couldn’t believe it. Your best friend, the one you considered a brother, the one you couldn’t be separated from- just confessed to you.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just… wanted to tell you my feelings.” The two of you arrived at your houses.

*

You just woke up and remembered something from high school. “I… still… haven’t given him an answer…” You’d just started college, and Koushi had confessed just a few months ago. You still saw the marks on your arms. It reminded you of him every time, and it hurt, it made your heart squeeze, it made you feel like you were trapped within yourself. You and Koushi went to different colleges, and you barely saw him. You did text him, a lot, and he was your go-to-person comfort. You ranted to him, you told him about your classes, you talked to him, like before, but it still wasn’t natural. You realized you wanted to hug him, you missed him, you wanted to be there for him too. You had a best friend, other than Koushi, and her name was Shimizu. You two went to the same college, and you’d become close after graduation.

“Shimizu…. I don’t know what to do..” you decided to tell Shimizu.

“(y/n), what’s wrong? Is it Koushi?” You nodded. You poured out all your feelings, and you and Shimizu talked it out. The both of you were certain it was one feeling: love. You and Koushi’s schools weren’t too far apart. On a day off, which you planned to use for studying, you ran to Koushi’s school.

“Koushi!” you yelled out to him. He turned around. “(y/n)?”

“Koushi, can we… talk?”

“Uh, sure…”

You and Koushi walked off to a place with few people, and you suddenly hugged him. “(y/n)?”

“Koushi….. I- i- l-love you,” you stuttered. “I’m sorry for not answering all this time-” you started to cry. Koushi hugged back. “I still love you, (y/n).”

~~~END~~~


	6. Why Won't You Notice? (Oikawa Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obliviousness? Never heard of her/him/them.

You, Iwaizumi (y/n), was the manager of the Aoba Johsai boys volleyball team. As a first year and their only manager, you were always treated like a princess- by the team, of course. At first, some of the boys tried flirting with you whenever they could, earning a smack by your older brother, Iwaizumi Hajime. He always tried to protect you in just about every possible way without getting in your way too much, and that’s what made him the best big brother to you. 

After a while, most of the boys stopped flirting with you, but not Tooru. You figured the boys liked each other and he was doing it to get Hajime’s attention. After all, Hajime always talked about Tooru, and he came over often.

“(y/n)-chan~ I made you lunch today~” Tooru came over to you, holding a bento filled with your favorite food. You looked at him, surprised. He would always tell you when he was going to make food for you, since you hated having leftovers. You thought about what to do- were you going to accept it and not be able to finish it? Or were you going to decline and let it ultimately go to waste?

“Hm, I know I won’t be able to finish it, so how about sharing it with Hajime? He likes (favorite food) a lot too,” you decided. It was a great chance to get Hajime to eat Tooru’s cooking.

“But- but isn’t it your favorite food?"Tooru insisted.

"Yes, it is,” you confirmed the fact. “But, I won’t be able to finish it. Plus, Hajime could always use a bit more energy. After all, he trains so hard.”

Tooru sighed, “Alright, you win.” and he handed Hajime the (favorite food), which he shared with you and the rest of the team.

–ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱᴋɪᴘ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ'ꜱ ᴇɢᴏ–

Later that day, you were preparing for the practice game. Coach had arranged the game with a team from a college nearby. You and the team were setting up the gym; you had to put out the chairs while they set up the court and started practicing.

“(y/n)-chan, do you need any help with that?” Tooru asked from behind. You froze, surprised by Tooru’s sudden appearance. You turned around, “No, I’m good. Start practicing a bit before we start.” Tooru sighed and went back to practicing.

You then got a call from the other team, saying that they were almost there. You urged them to get changed into their uniforms. They all just changed their shirts in front of you, but you didn’t mind. You’ve been their manager for months now, and you were used to it by now.

“(y/n)-chan, look at me~,” Tooru tried to get your attention again. You turned to look at him, “Finish changing so that we can start the match already. You’re the last one, chop chop.” Tooru sighed and finished changing.

When the match started, it was Tooru’s turn to serve. Before he started, he winked at you, who was sitting next to Coach. Coach sighed, and you knew this was getting to his nerves. “Argh, what should I do about this? Maybe I’ll talk to him about it…”

–ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛɪᴍᴇꜱᴋɪᴘ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ'ꜱ ꜰʟᴀᴛ ʙᴜᴛᴛ–

You sighed as you walked home.

“What’s wrong? Is Shittykawa bothering you again?” Hajime asked.

“Mhm, well, Tooru has been annoying, always has been annoying, and I think Coach’s patience is running out…” you looked down.

“Want me to hit him?”

“No, I think there are better ways to solve it. Plus, you’ve hit him so many times, it’s become funny.”

Hajime opened the door and held it open as you arrived at your house. Your parents often worked late, so you and Hajime often had to open the door first. You headed straight to your room to finish your homework; you still had a bit left to do.

The homework took much longer than expected. It was 1:42 am, and you were just finishing up. You were exhausted from the homework and club, so you figured you could do the rest in the morning. So, you drifted off to sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. “Ugh… why does school start so early…?” you slowly opened your eyes. Your eyes squinted to see the time. Luckily, you had woken up not too late and made it to the front door as Hajime was opening it.

You were a zombie the whole morning practice. You almost fell asleep too many times and couldn’t really function.

“Hey, (y/n)-chan, you can rest on my shoulder if you feel tired~,” Tooru offered, and you refused.

When class started that day, you headed to your shoe locker to get a pencil you had left there yesterday. When you opened it, you found some chocolate and a letter in it. “It’s not valentines, right? Unless I’ve got the date totally wrong…” you thought, confused.

You opened the letter. It was from Tooru… You didn’t bother to read the contents though; you knew you had to get to class and not paying attention would make passing the test even harder. So, you headed back to class after getting the pencil and continued on with the day.

When your last class ended, you headed to the gym, like usual. Everything seemed fine until everyone realized that Tooru would never be late, especially if you were there. He would take every chance to flirt with you, and during practice was when he usually tried.

You thought long and hard as to where he would be. He could be literally anywhere, since the school gates were now open. You thought about his habits, what he would be thinking about, and what he would be feeling. You then reached a conclusion.

You excused yourself from the gym and ran towards the place you knew he would be. After all, you’ve known him all your life; what kind of close friend would you be if you couldn’t find him now? You ran with all of your strength; you were never strong like Hajime or Tooru and found your strength in you adaptability instead.

You looked through your bag for the keys and invited yourself in without saying anything. Well, you didn’t need to, because it was your house. You walked towards your and Hajime’s room and carefully opened the door. You could hear soft crying noises in the corner of the room, and you immediately identified them as Tooru’s.

You approached him and softly called out, “What happened, Tooru?” You thought it had something to do with Hajime, but you didn’t want to seem like you assumed it had actually to do with Hajime in case it really wasn’t.

“(y-y/n)…”

“I’m listening, Tooru.”

“(y/n)… why…”

You nodded.

“Why… do you keep ignoring me..?” his voice was the weakest you’ve ever heard it.

“Well… you like Hajime, right?”

“…” Tooru mooved from his sitting position and rested his head on your shoulder. You flinched at his sudden action.

“(y/n)- (y/n)- the one I like is you, not Iwa-chan.”

~𝔼𝕟𝕕~


	7. Presentation (Oikawa Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru being nervous? Oh my.

You brushed your (h/c) hair, just about ready to go out. You had a dinner date with Tooru after this, and you liked looking pretty for him. You knew he would still be the same sappy guy he was even if you didn’t dress up, but you liked making yourself look pretty. Your (e/c) matched with your (same color) shirt, which was decorated with (similar color) strings and tucked in. It matched with your (color) skirt, which had strings of the same color on the side. You had (color) ribbons in your hair, which matched your (color) tights. You looked in the mirror one last time before heading out the door of your house, “I’ll be going, Mom, Dad!” 

You started walking towards his house, when you received a text message from him, “Practice ended late (sob emoji) I’m sorry, I’ll be late (sad emoji)”  
“It’s fine, are you still in the gym? I’ll come pick you up!” you texted back.  
“We are, but you don’t need to come here- I’ll be home soon”  
“I’m almost there, I’ll meet you at the gym~ <3”  
“You don’t have to tho”  
“I wanna, I’m basically there already (pout emoji)”

You put your phone down and entered the gym. They were busy cleaning up, so you just stood on the side to avoid getting in their way and waited for Tooru. You scrolled through instagram, until Tooru tapped you on the shoulder, “I’m ready to go~” You nodded and waved goodbye to the team, and they waved back as they got ready to leave themselves.

You and Tooru walked to his house, which was very near to both Aoba Johsai and your own home. When you got there, he invited you in, and you walked right in. You had been there several times, and you had to admit, it was a very nice place. It was a modern home, with wood flooring and accents on the white walls. You sat on one of the dark grey chairs in the living room, scrolling through reddit and waiting for Tooru. You waited for about half an hour, and then you got worried. You walked over to his room, and you knocked on the door, “Tooru, you alright? What’s taking you so long?”

“Ah, sorry (y/n)-chan, I’m- uh, just having some trouble-” you cut him off. “You know, anything’s okay with me.”

“Yeah… but, I actually planned on taking you to somewhere nice… and I can’t find something good to wear…” he looked away, guilty.

“Alright, I’ll help you choose. I think these pants are fine, but if you’re taking me to a really nice place, that shirt needs to go.” You looked through his closet. The first thing that caught your eye was a light orange sweater, which you found would look great with a plain white shirt. You brought it out of the closet and threw it over to him, and you looked through his closet again, just so that you weren’t looking at him when he changed. You didn’t mind, but you knew Tooru was a bit self-conscious around you still.

“Hm, (y/n)… maybe a bit fancier than this?” he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Okay,” you continued looking into his closet, pulling out a brown shirt and jacket of a lighter shade. You handed it over to him, and while he changed his shirt, you folded the clothes he had worn and placed them back in his closet.

You looked at him again; it looked great on him.  
“Actually, Iwaizumi-kun bought that for you, right? For your birthday last year? Think he said you needed some fashion sense-”  
“(y/n)-chan, stop~” he whined, pouting. He looked rather cute when he pouted, and you couldn’t help but giggle. “We’re going, right? Now that you’re done?”  
“Yes,” Tooru nodded, and the two of you walked downstairs, holding hands. You both waved his mother goodbye and walked out the door. According to him, the place wasn’t far. You loved taking walks, so you didn’t mind.

While the two of you were walking, you talked about anything that came to mind. You talked about school, volleyball, family- and anything else you could come up with. Where Tooru was leading you was absolutely gorgeous- it was decorated with lights and music, almost as if it were a holiday. Everything was enchanting, but you couldn’t help but notice something was off with Tooru. He seemed nervous, and you thought about what you could do. You had a feeling it was supposed to be a secret from you, so you just let it go. You’ve known Tooru for years now; you thought that maybe he had something planned. You did remember what day it is, after all.

When you arrived at the restaurant, you took note of the romantic setting. The lights were dim and the place seemed to have a starry theme. The tablecloth was black, decorated with shiny specks of white. The white plates had a star on the side, matching with the glasses, which had the same star. You looked through the menu, (favorite food) instantly catching your eye. You decided you would have that, and Tooru ordered some cream of mushroom soup for himself.

When the food arrived, you took a picture of the (favorite food) you ordered, and you dug in. It was delicious- the best (favorite food) you had ever tasted. Halfway through finishing the food, Tooru left to get something, telling you that he forgot something there. You nodded and continued eating, not paying much mind to it.

By the time he came back, you had already finished the dish. Tooru had almost finished his, and when he came back, you expected him to continue eating and bring up a conversation, like he would usually do. Instead, he took something from his pocket- a small, white box. It was the kind that was usually given when buying jewelry, and your eyes went wide.

He opened the box, and it revealed two ruby earrings. “(y/n)… happy 2 year anniversary.”

End~


	8. Teach Me, Senpai! (Nishinoya Yuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya- is he the best person to teach you?

You picked up the balls a couple at a time, running back and forth between the court and the basket. It was only around 5pm, but practice was already ending. The third years, which made up the majority of the team, had an important project due, and so practice was cut short so that they could focus on it. You finished up picking up the last of the balls, and everyone else was done cleaning up the rest. You waved them good luck with a smile, and you headed to somewhere you could practice.

Standing outside the girl’s gym, you decided you would join the boy’s team to practice a bit more. You headed over to their gym, holding your bag and volleyball equipment- namely your knee pads. You skipped, excited that you could probably still practice.

The door creaked as you slid it open, “Hello! Is it possible for me to practice here with you guys?” The boys all turned around, surprised to see a girl other than Kiyoko and Yachi walk in. The whole team looked at you, and they were still for a second until Kiyoko walked in behind you, and asked why you were here.

“Ah, the girls’ team’s practice ended early because of a big project my senpais had to work on. I wanted to practice some more, so I thought that maybe I could use this gym? ” Everyone was still looking at you, attentively. “It’s alright if there’s no space for me; I could always go home early to work on some other things-”

“WE’LL TEACH YOU!” one of the boys yelled out, the one with almost a bald head.

“YUP! WE CAN TEACH YOU!” a shorter one yelled. He was just about as short as you, maybe even shorter. You jumped a little, surprised at how much energy they had.

A bigger player grabbed both of their shoulders, a third year you assumed, and warned them, “You cut her off, apologize.” he then turned to you, changing his expression from a menacing one to a soft smile. You thought a smile like that suited his dark brown eyes and hiss leader disposition rather than the warning look he gave the two just before. “I’m sorry about that, you can continue speaking.”

“Ah, it’s okay. All I wanted to ask is if I could practice a bit by myself here.” you told him, since you figured he was their captain.

“Oh, sure-” even he was cut off by the two enthusiastic boys. “WHAT DO YOU GONNA PRACTICE?! I’LL HELP YOU!”

You flinched, even though you had heard them yelling before. You were grateful there were people who were so eager to each you, though. “Uh, I’m just going to practice receiving a bit…” you started saying, until you saw their captain scold them. After a bit, the two had calmed down and the one with short dark hair approached you, “Ah, I’m sorry about that again. These two idiots never learn.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m not particularly bothered by them.” you said, and went over the corner to practice receiving. You didn’t know how to practice receiving by yourself, so you just tried your best to keep it in the air as long as possible. You would last a few minutes, but after a while, you’d accidentally hit it too far up or away, making it hard for you to get. It frustrated you, and you hated being so inept at volleyball. You’d be the girl’s team’s libero next year, as the current one was going to graduate this year and there were none among the second years. Knowing this, you felt the need to be strong enough to support them and give them peace of mind while playing. You quietly talked to yourself as you practiced, getting increasingly frustrated at yourself.

When the boys started individual practice, the short, enthusiastic one from before approached you, “Hey, you’re (y/n), right?”

You turned to face him and put on a smile, “Yeah!”

“Wanna practice receiving with us? Shoyo and I are gonna practice together! It’s going to be so much fun!”

You didn’t think practicing by yourself would be good enough, so you decided to take up on his offer and practice with them. Shoyo would be serving, since he was told he needed to work on those, and you would be receiving. Nishinoya was supposed to be receiving and giving him feedback, but he decided to watch and give you feedback instead. He said it was “BECAUSE I AM A GOOD SENPAI.”

So, the three of you practiced for a while. Shoyo sometimes missed some of his serves, which made it impossible for you to get. Nishinoya tried to explain how to receive using words, but it didn’t exactly make sense to you. You didn’t know what “pom” meant, and so that didn’t really help you. So, you suggested that he show you by example, and so he did some receiving too. You learned by examples best, and so with his skills, you improved a lot for a day.

–mini time skip–

“Nishinoya-senpai, Hinata-kun, thanks for practicing with me!” you waved them goodbye as you headed home.

“(y/n)! You did well today; let your amazing senpai treat you to popsicles!” Nishinoya smiled at you.

“Sure!” you smiled back and the two of you headed towards the convenience store to pick up those popsicles

-End-


	9. Change for the Better (Terushima Yuuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request-  
> Hello! Can I request a oneshot of Terushima?  
> I want it to be an in-the-future kind of thing. Basically, since he’s a huge nerd and is super smart so he got a job but it’s busy. Basically, y/n convinces him to take a break convinces him to play some volleyball or something like that.

“Yuuji,” you called out to your husband. “Yuuji.” You pouted. Terushima Yuuji was a very serious person. Ten years ago, no one would have believed that he would change like this. You had absolutely no idea he would be like this, even though you had known him for the entirety of your life.

His first impression on you was “What an annoying brat”. He was loud and way too energetic for you, even as a child. You always ended up taking care of him. Since you were closest to him, he would always go to you first for anything. “Hey, (y/n)! Look! I made this!” “(y/n)! I can do this really cool move! Watch me!” He’d always say things like this, making you feel like his mother rather than a friend. Even in first grade, he would ask you for approval for anything. He would whisper, “Hey, (y/n), do you think Ms. Kurihara would let me eat my snack now?” a few minutes before school ended, and you would always quietly tell him, “No, school’s almost over,” and go back to listening to the teacher.

You two always went to the same school, and you were basically his mom there. You were there at his front door to make sure he was never late every morning, you made sure he got to class on time, you forced him to eat his lunch when he would rather do something else (“You ungrateful brat, your mother put so much effort into making lunch for you and you just ignore it?), and you always helped him with his homework. Basically, you were always taking care of him, and you knew him inside out. Or so you thought, until he suddenly just changed.

You both went to Johzenji. You were going to apply for manager, but Yuuji stopped you and told you they already had one. You figured he assumed you thought it was common for teams to have only one manager, so he thought his excuse for stopping you was valid. You thought it would be best if you could keep an eye on him after school, since he caused so much trouble, but you knew he wouldn’t play his best if you were always there. It would be like his mom actually was their manager- and you knew that would be awkward.

So, you let him do his thing, trusting that the manager would keep him and his chaotic friends in check, and you were grateful. This allowed you a lot of time for yourself- you got to hang out with your friends more, you had the time to expand on your hobbies, more time to study and focus on school- you even picked up cooking. You had a blast during those three years of high school, but there always a worry that Yuuji might do something stupid. Of course, you learned to live with it, but it was always there.

Even though you weren’t with them a lot of times, you did go to their games- as much as any mother would. You cheered for them from the audience and you were the first to greet them after every loss and victory. It was very similar each time, except for once- when they lost to Karasuno.

You noticed something off with Yuuji. He normally shook it off since he didn’t really care what the result was; as long as it was fun it was good. But this time, he was stuck in thought. You asked him if he was okay, and he responded with his usual "Yeah, I’m great!” and some comment on the game that was played. So, you kind of shook it off, thinking he was probably tired. After all, volleyball was a very tiring sport to play.

Though, as time passed, he seemed to be getting more serious. He suddenly took volleyball much more seriously, spending time after practice to do some training by himself, which was a first. He started trying harder at school, actually studying and paying attention during class. He even came to your house to ask questions about the lesson and you were shocked. Since when did he care about school? You helped him out anyways, glad that he finally started to take things seriously. He began to wear a more serious expression, which made you worry a bit, but you saw his energetic smiles when he made an achievement, even brighter than before. You were glad he wasn’t negatively affected by the match. Actually, you saw this as an improvement.

You continued to support him, acting less like his mother and a bit like a girlfriend as he learned to take care of himself. You often went to his house to help him study, and you were there more often than your own house. Your parents didn’t mind, as they knew Yuuji like their own son as well as his parents knew you. The two of you went to the same university, and the two of you started dating. He asked you out, knowing he liked you and you were always there for him. You had developed feelings for him too, and the two of you started dating.

It wasn’t until a few years after college, when he proposed to you. You knew you couldn’t live without him at this point; after all, he had been a major part of your life ever since you could remember and you couldn’t imagine your life without him. So, of course, you said yes and the two of you got married. You bought your apartment before getting married, and you’ve been living in it ever since.

Yuuji was currently doing some work. He was researching for a project he had been assigned to do, and he had been working on it for hours without a break. You had tried to get him to take a break several times, even once offering food and he told you, “Just put it on the table, I’ll eat it.” And so you did, and all he did was take a few bites and the rest was left there. You took one of the cookies you had put on the plate and ate it, thinking about what to do.

You looked around your shared bedroom, and you spotted a volleyball from your high school days on a decorative shelf. You picked it up and figured you could play a bit of volleyball. You weren’t great at it, and in no way you could compete with your husband, but you thought it might get him to take a break. After all, he still loved to play volleyball.

So, you tapped him on the shoulder again and he gave you that “what?” face and you offered to go outside to play volleyball.  
“Oh, you’re going to play volleyball? Count me in!” he said as he stretched and got ready to go outside. You giggled, now this was what you wanted to see. You always believed that taking breaks while working was important, and this is what you believed your husband needed.

“Hey, (y/n), ya coming? Thought you wanted to play volleyball,” Yuuji called from the front door, ready to go out and play. You walked over to the front door, slipped on your shoes, and opened the door of your apartment, revealing the bright light of the sunset.


	10. You Thought I Was Dead or Something? (Kozume Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request-  
> Heyy! So I have my period rn and it SUCKS. Can I pls request kenma walk in reader’s room to find the reader with blood on the bed and tear stains on ur eyes? And he thinks ur dead or something but in reality the reader just has really bad cramps and just fell asleep while crying? Sorry if it’s to specific. Also, If you’re uncomfortable writing this, you don’t need to! 💕❤️

You have been in a bad mood all day. You’ve been like that since yesterday, actually. You were absolutely miserable, from the mood swings to the cramps. Yes, you were on your period. You considered yourself unlucky, because you got really bad cramps- really really bad cramps.

You sprawled on your bed, hating every second of your life at the moment and cursing at the pain. Tears formed in your eyes from the pain, and you hugged one of your pillows harder. You were absolutely exhausted; you had tried to fall asleep last night, and you just couldn’t because of the pain. So, throughout the day, you had tried to get yourself to fall asleep but to no avail. You haven’t changed your pad in quite a long time, but you didn’t feel like changing it. It was too much energy and work to get up and change it, and it would still hurt.

You could feel your head ache, the pain present throughout your forehead. It didn’t make the pain from the cramps any better. The only thing on your mind was the pain, and that’s what had been on your mind since yesterday. You were sick and tired of it, and you felt absolutely helpless and alone. You clutched the pillow harder, attempting once again to fall asleep. To your surprise, you managed to fall asleep in a few minutes, probably from the exhaustion.

ˏ 𓏧 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓋒 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓏧 ˎ

Kenma put down his Nintendo switch to reach for his keys. After a bit of searching through his backpack, he found them and opened the door to your house. You had given him the keys to your house a while back, since you went to each other’s house so often that it was easier for him to just walk in on his own. It was very convenient, especially at times like these. You couldn’t get up to open the door for him, and no one else could, since you were the only one home.

He slid off his shoes at the front as he closed the door behind him and took out his switch again, to continue playing animal crossing. He went over to your room, looking at the screen while walking. You advised him many times not to do that, since he could easily hit something because he wouldn’t be paying attention to other things while playing. He never listened though, and you had already given up on getting him to.

Anyone would think that the only thing your boyfriend thought about was games, but that wasn’t the case. You were also on his mind most of the time, and right now was not an exception. He was still playing his game, but his mind was on you. He wished he could have come sooner, but he couldn’t ditch practice because of Kuroo. He knew what was today, so he hurried to your room.

The door squeaked a little as he opened it. His eyes widened at what (he thought) was happening. He quickly set the switch on the table near your bed and went over to you, clearly worried. What he saw was blood on your sheets under you, and your eyes still wet from tears. He panicked and was seriously about to call the emergency number, having his phone out and ready to call it.

Recognizing he was there, you stirred from your sleep and attempted to open your eyes. That didn’t work, but you were able to change your position to indicate that you were alive and indeed not dead. Kenma blinked, his surprised reaction, but then after a moment, he sighed in relief.

“You thought I was dead or something?” you asked, turning to him  
“Mhm… yeah… there- there was blood and-”  
“Well, I’m just miserable, don’t mind me. Go and play your games or something,” you said as the pain came back, feeling worse than before but probably not. It just felt worse because you were feeling it now and not remembering it, but it still hurt.  
“… I brought chocolate…” he brought out some milk chocolate bars from his backpack and presented them in front of you.


	11. Trash Talk and Evil Plans (Oikawa Tooru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely wonder if gossip might be a better word, I don’t know.

“(y/n)… I think we should break up.”

Tears formed in your eyes. You expected this- you knew it would happen, for a long time. Yet, you were still surprised. It didn’t make sense to you. It was just what emotions did, you figured.

“Yes, we should break up. Enjoy your time with your new girlfriend. Don’t come back to me when she gets together with someone else though. I’m not your pillow.”

You walked away, holding back your tears. Your slow gait soon turned into the fastest you could run, in the direction of your house. You didn’t want to see him tomorrow, but you knew you were going to anyways at school.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

You watched him with his new girlfriend. It’s not like you really wanted to- you couldn’t care less. It just happened the three of you were in the same class and it was break. Meaning, there was nothing for you to do. You didn’t have any inspiration to draw anything, and no one to talk to. He used to be the one you talked to during break, but you didn’t want to talk to him anymore. Actually, it’s been like that for a while. He’s had his eye on her for a while, and you noticed that early on. Sometimes you wish you weren’t observant.

But sometimes, you liked being observant. You could pick up on things others couldn’t. You were in the same class as her in every class, meaning you had a lot of opportunities to observe her. You observed everyone in class, but ever since she had taken a slight interest in Mitsuo, your boyfriend at the time and the one you recently broke up with, you started to take a closer look at her. No matter how you looked at it, she was an Oikawa fangirl. He was the most popular guy in the entire school. You understood that though- he had the looks, the personality, and he even played volleyball. You’ve never had such an attraction to him. It looked fake to you- the happy smiles, the nice talk. You bet he thought his fangirls were annoying. What mattered to you was personality- someone who cared. You wanted someone who loved you in a special way, an you were the only one they loved that way. Maybe you set the bar too high from the romance novels you read. But your expectations were your expectations, and of course you didn’t expect something like that right away, but that was what you wanted.

You thought you could have that with Mitsuo. He was smart, and he was nice to you. You got along well, and he respected your wishes. When you couldn’t make it to plans you had made, he said that it was okay and that things that needed to be done had to be done. He treated you different than any other girl; he showed a lot more interest and was often protective of you. That was before he started liking her- the Oikawa fangirl. Her name was Yumi- Yoshino Yumi. Her family was much more well off than yours, and she had chill parents who let her date whoever she wanted. Their philosophy was “A textbook lesson can teach one lesson. Experiences can teach a hundred.” Yumi always had a bright smile on her face. It made her look pretty and happy and always gave her positive vibes. She was new to the school, and Mitsuo liked her from the start. Apparently she had been the most popular girl in the school she previously attended, and asked Oikawa if they could date after they met a few times. He refused her like any other girl, and you assumed she was angry. The next day, she didn’t show up for class. She must have cried and you figured she didn’t want to come back to school with eyes red from tears. Her excuse was that she had come down with a fever.

You once saw her take out her phone during break. You didn’t mean to look; she was just right next to you and you just happened to see it. What you saw was her lockscreen- and it had Oikawa on it. She and Mitsuo shared the same look when they saw each other, as if saying, “Are we meeting after school today? (y/n) won’t know.” Being next to her, you ended up seeing her lockscreen a lot. You noticed some things. First, they changed every week. She never repeated a picture nor did she change it mid-week. Second, they were all touched up with editing apps, having filters and other “beautifying” tools available. Third, they were all of Oikawa. No matter how you looked at it, she still liked him.

You felt pity for Mitsuo- having a girlfriend with no real interest in him. She probably got together with him because she felt he was the best option after being rejected by Oikawa. She would probably break up with him when she found someone more attractive than him.

The bell rung and everyone returned to their seats. The teacher for their next class arrived in the classroom and started the class. You went back to taking notes and doodling on the paper when she went on a tangent. She often did that and said, “Ah, I went off-topic again. Sorry about that!” Class went by pretty quickly that day, since you were just focusing on school. When the dismissal bell rung, you packed your things in your backpack and headed to your locker. Now that there wasn’t much to think about, your mind drifted to Mitsuo. You missed how he acted before, how he used to walk with you to your locker after school and you used to have conversations all the way home. You absentmindedly opened your locker, with almost an emotionless face.

“(f/n)-chan!” (b/f/n) tried to jump scare you from behind. You turned around.  
“What’s up, (b/f/n)?” you asked, unfazed. You knew all her shenanigans and tricks. After all, you two were best friends, and the two of you were very close. You had told her about what you noticed with Mitsuo and Yumi the first day you noticed something was up, and you confided in her with just about everything.  
“Wanna go hang out today? And it’ll be at your house, because my brother has his friends over. It won’t be fun with them around,” she suggested, shaking her head when she mentioned her brother’s friends. They were loud and annoying, and they often liked to bother (b/f/n) when they saw her.  
“Sure,” you agreed, closing your locker’s door after getting all the things you needed. You put the lock back on and the two of you headed to your house. It was quite close to the school, and you often walked home. Usually with Mitsuo, but now it was going to be (b/f/n). You felt that was better; after all, you didn’t need someone who didn’t care to walk you home. At least (b/f/n) cared.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

By nighttime, the two of you were done with your homework and had studied for the one upcoming test you both had. You were now just hanging out, sitting in your room and talking. The two of you sat on your bed, scrolling on your phones. She had decided to stay the night- something she did often since you were young children. Your parents considered her somewhat like their own daughter, since she was basically half living in your house and half living in hers. She even wore your clothes, and it was okay since you had been sharing clothes since you could remember. The two of you were the same size, so it didn’t really make much of a difference.

“Hey, (f/n)-chan, ya up to a date?” (b/f/n) looked up from her phone.  
“Wha-” you looked at your best friend.  
“Aimi and I arranged a blind date with some guys at school and I think we hit jackpot this time!” She gave you that face, the one where she was begging for you to go and you could absolutely not refuse.  
“Fine…” you sighed. “It can’t be that bad, after all, maybe you’ll find the right guy this time,” you thought, getting up to stretch. “When is it?”  
“Tomorrow! I don’t even need to ask if you’re free: you are. What else do you have to do?” she giggled.  
“Right. When exactly, tomorrow though? I know I’m free but I need to have an idea of when it’ll be, so I can get ready,” you took out your phone again, putting a reminder on your phone.  
“Lunch, right at noon. Don’t you forget!”  
“I have a reminder right here- I won’t forget,” you put down your phone and plugged it in to charge it and pulled the covers over you. “Night, I’m tired now.”  
“Night! Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite!”  
You laughed at (b/f/n). It was a childish thing to say, so like her, “Yes, yes.”

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

“(y/n)~ Wake up~” you heard (b/f/n) say in you ear as she pulled the blanket off of you.  
“Argh, stop, I’m still sleeping,” you turned back around.  
“You’re going to wake up in two seconds,” she declared. “1! 2!” As she counted to two, she pulled the blanket off again, this time making it out of your reach. You frantically reached for the blanket, waking yourself up in annoyance.  
“You got me there,” you said, getting up and rubbing your eyes. You looked at the clock. It was 10:24 AM.  
“Let’s go get ready! The blind date’s gonna be soon~” (b/f/n) hopped over to the kitchen to find your mom cooking breakfast. (b/f/n) got even more excited when she saw the waffles being made and immediately grabbed a plate and the whipped cream from the fridge. She sat down on the island table, sitting at a place she could easily see the waffles being made.

You still sat on your bed, stretching. You definitely didn’t feel like going out today, not one bit. On days like these, Mitsuo would come over and the two of you would just talk all day, sitting on your bed in your room. You would talk about anything, from what you did in the morning to a huge event that was happening. It was easy to talk to him, easy to tell him all your worries, easy to listen to him. Maybe that’s what love did.

Nonetheless, you had to get up. You promised (b/f/n) you would go, and you weren’t going to break that promise and trust you had built up over your whole life. She was a sensitive person, and you would rather deal with some annoying people then lose her. So, you went to get ready. You headed over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, so that you could get your clothes while the water warms up. You then walked back into your room and over to your closet, picking out a cute outfit to wear. It was warm today, so you decided a t-shirt and denim shorts would do. You picked out a simple white t-shirt with a cute duck drawn on it and a pair of shorts made from ripped denim. You spotted a light jacket with a flower design made of almost see-through fabric you recently bought and figured it would be a good time to wear it.

You went back to your bathroom and lay the clothes onto a dry part of the countertop by the sink and felt the water from the shower with your hand to see if it was warm yet. Drying off your hand with your pajamas, you took them off and headed into the shower. Meanwhile, when you were in the shower, (b/f/n) started talking to your mom while she was making the waffles. You hadn’t told your mom yet about the breakup with Mitsuo, and you planned on telling her eventually, when she noticed something. (b/f/n), being (b/f/n), just had to go tell your mom about it.  
“Did you notice something about (y/n) today?” (b/f/n) got up to take a closer look at the waffles.  
“She does seem a bit down, but it could be due to many things. I’m sure it’ll be over soon,” your mom replied, focusing on the waffles.  
“Well, actually, she broke up with Mitsuo. More like Mitsuo broke up with (y/n), but nonetheless they broke up.”  
Your mom stopped what she was doing for a second, “Huh? But I thought they were doing so well!”

When you were done with your shower, you turned off the water and grabbed your towel, which had your name on it. You mom thought it was a good idea to have everyone’s names embroidered on their towels, and she had that done for New Years a few years back. Once dried, you quickly put on your clothes and brushed your hair, fixing it in a (hairstyle). You then put on some light makeup and headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, smelling the aroma of fresh waffles. You heard the name Mitsuo as you walked in and stopped before they could see you, listening in a bit on their conversation.  
“(b/f/n), seriously? I know you’re the type to do that, but still, ugh,” you thought to yourself. After a few minutes of listening in on the conversation, you decided to come out, hungry. You didn’t eat that much last night, and waffles were delicious. You acted as if you didn’t hear anything and got a plate of waffles for yourself, until your mom said, “(y/n), you broke up with Mitsuo?”  
“Yeah, we can talk about it later,” you said, starting to eat your waffle at a faster pace.

You went back to the bathroom to brush your teeth, thinking about what you were going to say to your mom about Mitsuo. You’d known about this for a long time, yet you hadn’t thought about what you were to say to your mom about what happened. Were you going to tell her the truth? It seemed like a favorable option, until you realized she’d make a big deal about it. You didn’t want that; it would make it seem you were still hung up about that, and that was one of the last things you needed at the moment.

You headed back to your room to wait for (b/f/n) as she got ready. It always took her just about forever to get ready, especially for an occasion as big as this, so you laid in bed, playing games on your phone. They weren’t exactly engaging, you would say, but they were definitely intriguing and good time passers.  
“Hey (y/n), Aimi can’t make it to the blind date, and one of the guys too. Apparently her mom is dragging her to some class because she didn’t get a good grade. Aimi, don’t die! The guy that isn’t coming is in the soccer club and there was an emergency meeting. So, it’s just the two of us and the other two guys. This’ll be interesting!” (b/f/n) said from the bathroom as she was fixing her makeup. You nodded in response, but internally, you were freaking out. Aimi was always good at making things less awkward for you, gladly taking the attention you didn’t want in socially awkward situations. She was your saving grace in these kinds of situations, and you didn’t know what to do without her.

After what felt like forever, (b/f/n) finally finished her makeup and got out of the bathroom. You stopped playing the game you were playing and got up from your bed. You walked over to the front door, slipping on your shoes and started heading your way to the bus station. The cafe Aimi had the arranged the blind date at wasn’t far, but it was much quicker to get there by bus. After all, (b/f/n) took forever to do everything.

It wasn’t long until you arrived at the cafe, with a wooden and plant themed aesthetic. There was a vine wall, which you thought was neat and the colors matched well. A lot of wood was used throughout the cafe, but it all matched and didn’t feel repetitive due to the different types wood used. The two of you sat down at a table Aimi reserved and waited for the guys.

The two of you didn’t wait long before one of the guys showed up, and (b/f/n) instantly started talking to him. You knew who he was- he was on the basketball team and was pretty popular among the girls. Aimi had liked him for a long time, no wonder she was eager to talk to him. The two, being pretty similar, hit it off pretty quickly, leaving you to sip your (drink) by yourself while you waited for the other guy. You started to think he wouldn’t come, and that was alright with you since you weren’t thinking of dating someone yet.

After a while, and you had almost completely forgotten about the mysterious guy who wouldn’t show up, until someone in a volleyball uniform showed up. He seemed tired, though he didn’t how it much. He smiled and looked as if he was enjoying the attention given to him by both (b/f/n) and her partner. You felt you shouldn’t care less, but you couldn’t help but want to get out of there already. You knew who it was- Oikawa Tooru- and you already didn’t want to talk to him. You were already in a bad mood and someone with a personality like his did not seem like a good combination to you.

“Hey, you’re pretty cute. You’re (y/n), right? I think I’ve seen you in the hallways before,” he started.  
“Yeah,” you put down your phone and looked at him with the most “can I go home, this is the most boring thing ever and I couldn’t care less” face. “You know, you were half an hour late. Shouldn’t you have learned manners?”  
“I did learn manners! I was just busy and forgot to notify Aimi about it.” He then struck back, "Oh, I heard you broke up with your boyfriend recently. Mitsuo, was it?“ he asked, ordering a drink of his own.  
Your mood went even more south, when he asked that. That was your business, what right did he have to ask about it? "Yeah. He cheated on me with one of your fangirls.”  
“Oh wow.”  
“That’s all you have to say?”  
“Well, it’s not like I’m in control of my fandom.”  
“Yeah, but you have the power to influence them into not doing rude things, like interfering with other people’s business.”  
“You’re saying that I should have stopped that girl from going to Mitsuo?! That makes no sense.”  
“You could have been nice and tried.”  
“It’s literally that witch who started it. She goes around asking certain guys out one after another and if she gets rejected, she goes to the next one. She did that to me too. She’s so annoying, honestly.”  
“Yeah. Honestly, I feel pity for her. She doesn’t have anyone, so she just goes around searching for someone until she gets somebody. I bet she doesn’t even like Mitsuo.”  
“The way she acts, I bet she’s just using them, till she can find a guy she likes.”  
“Exactly! Honestly, I want to see her face when she realizes that people don’t like her. Honestly.”  
“That’s a genius idea.”

The two of you then started with the prank planning, putting whatever ideas out there and concocting a vicious plan to expose her. On the other hand, (b/f/n) and her date were having a pleasant conversation. They talked about a number of things, mostly funny stories. You didn’t even realize she told him about that time you messed up cracking an egg while saying you were better than her at cooking.

Before you knew it, you had spent hours talking to him, forming a plan to expose this entitled brat and see the face the two of you wanted to see. It was around 3 when the other guy had to leave for practice with his team, and (b/f/n) exchanged contact info with him and waved him goodbye. With a smile on her face, she looked towards the two of you. Both you and Oikawa wore grins that signaled trouble, and (b/f/n) wondered what happened between the two of you. She nudged you that the other guy had left and she was waiting, and it so happened that the two of you were wrapping up your brilliant plans.

“Hey, maybe we should exchange phone numbers so we can finish up our plans? They’re gonna be great.” you said to him, standing up.  
“Yes, that would be awesome,” he took out his phone as you took out yours.

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

“Hey, (y/n), I wonder what you two were talking about. The two of you looked like you were evil villains in a movie planning something,” (b/f/n) said to you on your way home.  
“Oh, you’ll see, (b/f/n). It’ll be glorious.” you smiled.


	12. Morning Struggles (Kunimi Akira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ೃ‧₊› a b o u t t h i s p o s t°  
> ➮ Pairing: Kunimi Akira x fem! reader  
> ➮ Oneshot  
> ➮ Tags: fluff, married couple  
> ➮ Word Count: 519

Too warm to get out of bed. Eyes heavy. No thoughts. Motivation absent. The warmth surrounded you, emanating from the man behind you, insulated between you and the blanket. Your eyes stayed shut; opening them was too much work. You had no thoughts this morning; it was too early for anything to be thought of. Motivation for anything left the room last night as well too, when the covers were over you and he pulled you into a warm hug.

Thoughts of the things that were happening slowly piled back into your brain, waking you up. It was like the movie theater being filled; people piled in slowly at first, since they were early, and by a certain time, more people would enter at the same time. You remembered things slowly, and as you remembered more things, you started to remember other things that were important.

Your eyes opened, wincing at the sunlight that was coming through the window. It took you a few seconds to be able to keep them open for enough time to see the clock. “8:02 AM” is what it said. You sighed at the thought of having to wake up and go to work. You rubbed your eyes awake, and you started to notice the sounds of the city more and more as your brain started to wake. The sound of cars on the road. The trains on the rails. People walking and talking on the streets. The sounds of people in your apartment complex getting ready for work themselves.

You used your arms to help you get up into a sitting position, freeing yourself from the warm embrace you were in the night before. You didn’t want to leave, but you had to get ready for work. You wished you could stay home like he could, but that sadly that wasn’t possible. The company he worked at was celebrating its 1st anniversary, so they gave its small amount of employees a day off, which happened to be today.

Stretching a bit, you prepared to get out of bed and get yourself a bit of breakfast, (your usual breakfast food).

“Mhm, it’s early,” you heard your husband say, moving from his position. He opened his eyes the best he could and looked at you.

“It’s already 8 though,” you replied to him. “I have work today.”

“It’s 7,” he said, looking at his watch.

“Huh? The clock on my side said it was 8-”

“That’s ahead an hour, don’t know why but it is. It’s been like that since last week.”

You looked at your phone, to check the time. Clocks could get messed up; you understood that. Your phone was more reliable telling the time; you never heard of your phone telling the wrong time. “7:06 AM,” it said.

“Ugh, it’s 7.” You let the sleepiness take over once again, your eyes becoming heavier and your thoughts of being busy going away. You got the covers over you again, taking in the warmth again. This serene feeling, snuggling against your husband, was just the best way you could start your day.


	13. Butter Mammon (Iwaizumi Hajime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ೃ‧₊› a b o u t t h i s p o s t°  
> ➮ Pairing: none  
> ➮ Oneshot  
> ➮ Tags: platonic, half-filipino!Iwaizumi + filipino!reader  
> ➮ Word Count: 1129

Today was a great day- a superb day. Your cousins had come over, all the way from Cebu (1) to Japan. It was awesome- mostly because they brought some great food over. They had packed some great goodies, which you were so excited to eat, mostly snacks since they couldn’t bring most foods (fresh foods etc.) over on a plane. They did get to bring one of your favorites- butter mammon(2)! It was an absolutely amazing dessert (or snack), and the butter one is the best. (in my opinion anyways- )

You were more than happy to bring it to school; the sooner you could eat it the better! It was always so good to have it during lunch and eating it during school would make it even a bit easier to suffer through. You could probably brag to your friends how you had food from abroad, a small island country. You barely got to eat any of this, and it was such a treat. Of course, you wouldn’t easily share it.

It was the start of your (short) food “trip” with some of your favorite foods. Of course, your cousins couldn’t bring them in bulk and you had to share with your family, but at least you got some- and you’d eat as much of it as you could. You brought a butter mammon, the kind from Red Ribbon (2). It was always absolutely delicious, and it always lifted the mood when you ate it.

You had finished your drink and were going to the vending machine to get another. You ate your mammon while you were at it, enjoying every bite. After you ran out, you wouldn’t get more for a long time, even years. It wasn’t all the time that your cousins came around, after all. You started to think about what you were going to get from the vending machine. You had basically memorized all of the drinks in there, having gone to Seijoh for more than two years already. There were lots of good ones, especially their (favorite drink). It was one of the things you liked about the school.

As you were walking to the vending machine, you saw one of your classmates, Iwaizumi Hajime, sitting with his friends. He happened to look at you, and you waved at him, just a nice thing to do. They were sitting and talking, and as he looked at you, he noticed the mammon in your hand. He was mildly surprised, definitely interested. You thought he may have thought it was something else, as there wasn’t too much mammon anywhere nearby these days. Or maybe he had gone to the Philippines once and tried them. You didn’t know, and it didn’t really matter too much.

As you arrived at the vending machine, you took a look at the stock available and chose one, taking a few coins out of your wallet to pay for it. When you started to head back, you noticed Iwaizumi walking towards the vending machine, wallet in hand. It was probably a coincidence, happened to need a drink too. You hadn’t yet finished your mammon and it was about halfway done, and he looked at it.

“Is that butter mammon?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” you said, as if it was obvious and it was common for one to recognize it.  
“That’s great,” he said, getting himself a drink from the vending machine for himself. “You ever been to the Philippines?”  
“Yeah, a few times, I have family who lives in Cebu,” you said, wishing you were there, so that you could eat this whenever you wanted.  
“That’s nice. It’s always fun there. I remember one time, we went to Ayala and my siblings refused to get out of Timezone (3),” he laughed.  
You laughed as well, “Omg, yes, I could stay the entire day there. Then afterwards, I would go to the Mr. Donut and eat some donuts…”

The two of you ended up talking for the rest of the lunch period, about the experiences you had back in Cebu. Overall, they were pretty fun, and you enjoyed talking and relating to someone about this. You didn’t really have any Filipino friends here in Japan, and it was really nice for a change to be able to talk about this without them asking all sorts of questions from their impressions of the country. Visiting a country really allows you to understand and absorb the place and the culture, and having family from there really deepens your understanding too. It’s a different experience. They say that a picture may be worth a thousand words, but an entire 360 degree scene is worth a million.

You were happy that you had made a new friend, one whom you could share your experiences with. When you got home, you went to find another mammon, because you wanted to eat one. When you looked in the cabinet, there weren’t any left. It turned out that your parents and their guests, who were your neighbors, had eaten them all by the time you got there. You were definitely disappointed, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it now.

Since there was no mammon left, you decided to eat otap- something else you liked. It was flaky and sweet, a favorite among your family. Shamrock brand (4) was the best, and that was the one your cousins had brought you. It was always good, and you were never let down. Unless you count that one time your younger brother dropped the entire package and all of the cookies fell apart, it was always good, eating otap.

So, the next day, you brought some otap to school. You placed it in your locker very carefully, above all the other things so that it wouldn’t get squashed and crumble. It would be such a shame if it did. Well, at least you could still eat it- pour it into your mouth-

Anyways, when lunch came around, you went back to your locker to get your lunch (with the otap) and you found it untouched. Just the way it should be. On your way to your usual spot, you spotted Iwaizumi, and after your long conversation yesterday, you felt that you had to brag to him about the otap too. It was just too good not to share. Not to make him feel bad or anything, just that you were really happy to have the otap- because it’s just good, y'know? And while you were talking, you decided to give him a few of them, because you’re really a nice person (4) and sharing is caring.

The next day, he came over to your house with a few snacks, saying, “I shared the cookies with my family, they were really happy to get them.” You thanked him for the cookies and next day, you brought back a few sweets your mom had made as thanks, you had only given him small amount of them, and you felt bad (and your mom also insisted) that he had given you a whole bag of snacks. The two of you kept bringing food to each other as thanks for the gift before, and eventually you ended up joining their lunch group, sharing food with everyone else.

Notes:   
(1) Cebu is one of the biggest islands in the Philippines, and I used Cebu instead of Manila (the capital) because I’ve personally been there a few times haha.  
(2) Red Ribbon is a bakery which makes all sorts of good stuff, including mammon. It’s pretty popular in the Philippines.  
(3) Timezone is an arcade, which I would often go to whenever I visit Cebu. I could personally be there for hours and not have played there enough… I once was given a bucket for all the tickets I was getting 😂  
(4) I know you’re a nice person don’t say you aren’t. :)


	14. Meraki (Yaku Morisuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meraki (greek) - to do something with your soul, creativity, or love. to put something of yourself into your work.

Morisuke has been there for you- ever since. You’ve known each other longer than you can remember, and you really couldn’t do much on your own without him. He’s always had your back, and somehow a responsibility to take care of you whenever your parents couldn’t.

It started way back when you were kids, a really young age- probably somewhere around 4. Your parents and his parents were out in the park, having a picnic. It was a gorgeous day outside- the sky painted a soft blue, fluffy, white clouds dotting the ether, a fresh breeze caressing the skin. Your parents were chatting away, about the time one of their co-workers almost set the office on fire- the outcome was not good for the clumsy employee.

You and Morisuke were left to play, the parents believing they had a good eye on the two of you. You ran around in the grass, having Morisuke chase you, and it was fun. He ended up catching you most of the time, but it was your challenge to outrun him. The two pairs of little legs ran around in the grass, with giggles to be heard along the way. It wasn’t long before you tripped and fell, scraping your knee on a rock. The two of you were a bit far away from your parents, and they were a bit slow to respond. Morisuke was paying attention though, and he helped you up and walk to your parents, who treated your injury while they continued talking. Morisuke sat beside you, watching intently in an attempt to learn how to treat those so that he could help treat it in case you tripped again.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

The flu. The thing everyone gets a shot for every year. Even though you did get your shot, you still got it. 4th grade you was definitely not happy. You understood that getting a shot was better than suffering days through the symptoms of the flu from actually experiencing it. The shot was bad, but the actual flu was so much worse. You would honestly rather go to school, at least you got to feel healthy and got to talk to your friends. Well, at least you didn’t have to do schoolwork today, that was one plus. You sat in bed all day, with the tissues by your bed, an ever-filling garbage can, and a high fever. It definitely did not feel nice, 0/10 would not like to experience again. At least you got to be on your ipad all day.

That afternoon, Morisuke dropped by your house. He came by with some soup, which he made with his mother after school. He asked your mom if he could see you, and she said that she’d deliver the soup to you, so that he wouldn’t get sick from you. He insisted and your mother couldn’t help but give into the young boy’s requests, requiring that he wear a mask to prevent him from getting the flu. He happily complied with that; wearing a mask wasn’t much at all if it meant to see for himself that you were okay. By then, you were already someone important to him, and he knew that, even at such a young age.

You heard the two come up the stairs of your home, the wood squeaking just a little from the two bodies walking on it. You were happy to see Morisuke come to check on you, but you also didn’t want him to get sick either. You decided that you would keep your distance from him- that way, you could keep him safe while also letting him see you. Win-win situation, really.

“(y/n), Morisuke’s here to see you,” you heard your mother say as she opened the door. You saw your mother carry the soup, which you knew was from Morisuke himself. Your mother didn’t know how to make this particular soup, despite trying several times- it always tasted a bit off. You’d often go to Morisuke’s house and they’d serve you this soup or some of your other favorites; you loved the food there and you’d prefer it over whatever your mom would cook for dinner- though you couldn’t go there all the time. You smiled as you saw the soup for yourself, and as you reached for it, the towel resting on your forehead slid off. You picked it up, remembering that it was there in the first place. The two of them giggled at that, and you pouted. After a bit of talking, Morisuke had been called home by his mother and he headed out, telling you to make sure you drink water and sleep well before he left. You smiled and waved goodbye, and you could hear the sound of his shoes going down the stairs.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

“Moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” you whined. “Help me with the homeworkkkkkkk.”  
“Just give me a minute (y/n), just need to finish this up,” he replied as he was finishing his own homework. It was about time for high school entrance exams, and teachers were piling up homework for about no apparent reason. If they could just give you less work to do when you could be studying for entrance exams, it would be great, but no, they had to give you work. You’d been stuck on one question on a science worksheet since forever, and it was the only one you couldn’t figure out. It just made no sense to you, like, it had nothing to do with what the rest of the worksheet. Either 1- it had nothing to do with it and the creator of the worksheet just wanted to put it in there or 2- you were seriously completely forgetting about something. You figured it was the latter, but you really couldn’t figure it out.

“Okay, what do you need help with- the science homework?” Mori finally turned to you.  
“I can’t figure it outttttttt, it doesn’t make any senseeeeeee,” you pouted. He looked at the problem, “Oh, this wasn’t in the notes, but the teacher did mention it earlier for a bit.” You stared at the paper, trying to remember what the teacher said. You were thinking, and Mori stopped what he was about to say to let you think for a bit. After a while, you continued to stare at the paper, and he knew your mind was just blank.

“Alright, so…” he explained the topic, and even searched up parts he wasn’t exactly sure himself to give you a full explanation of the question. He talked for longer than you expected, as you thought the question was simple; after all, it was only fill-in-the-blank. Yet he was probably better than your teacher, somehow answering your questions to the best of his ability, and even if he didn’t know part of the answer he was trying to tell you, he’d simply search for it online, learn it himself, and explain it to you. It was a good 30 minutes before he was done, and it was quite impressive, how he taught it to you. You didn’t even have that many questions; it seemed he answered them before you could ask.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Being volleyball manager was harder than it looked- really. Contrary to what it seemed compared to other teams, they were quite chaotic, sometimes even a nightmare to take care of. As their manager, you had so much to take care of, and not being able to be taught about being a manager from any previous manager, you had to figure it out on your own, with a bit of help from Coach Nekomata. Your previous club had been disbanded due to the lack of members, so you had no choice but to join another one. You considered a lot of clubs before joining the boy’s volleyball club, but you ended up joining despite Mori’s advice telling you that you’d go nuts over the things they do.

He’d insisted, really insisted. He even tried talking you out of it, no matter how much he wanted to see you, he knew you might just go nuts trying to take care of them. Sometimes you came over to walk home with him, and they teased about being Mori’s girlfriend, which you were not. It wasn’t bad at all, kind of funny, and they didn’t do much more. How bad could it be? Apparently, really bad, according to Mori. But your experience said something different, so you decided to go with it anyways.

The moment you were introduced as the team’s manager, you were immediately overwhelmed with everything they were trying to ask, along with all the things you had to do as manager. It was definitely difficult, as all their attention was on you instead of practicing. Smh this is volleyball club, not (y/n) club. Sometimes you tried to copy Mori and yell at them, but all they thought of it was something cute. When they were misbehaving, about something else, they’d definitely listen to you, but when they were trying to get your attention, it was always Mori that got them to go back to practicing. You were eternally grateful for Mori for saving your sanity, else you wouldn’t have any left for college.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

“(y/n), I have some (favorite food) for you. Mind if I come in?” Mori knocked on the door.  
“Mhm.” you replied, as he opened the door and set the food beside you. You gave him a small smile and looked back at your computer, your hands continuing to type away on the laptop in front of you. College life was a mess, though perhaps not as “busy” as high school. You were busy getting job experience, as well as doing work for your classes. It all consumed so much time, but the work was strangely fulfilling for a time when you finished it.

“Make sure not to overwork yourself; I’ll be coming in later to check on you,” he said, giving you a quick kiss on the forehead. Softening at the kiss, tired from working all day, you held onto his arm, signaling you didn’t want him to go. He gave you a warm smile of adoration, and you buried your head into his shirt and clung onto him. The warmth was relaxing; you could feel the stress floating away. Mori smiled softly. This was so much better than writing that research paper, definitely. You could probably finish it in time even if you took a bit of time off now.

“Mhm, let’s stay like this,” you said, wanting to take a break from the research paper you had been working on. You had moved to the kitchen to properly eat your (favorite food), and you and Mori talked the entire time. It was probably the longest dinner you’d had, but it was definitely enjoyable. It definitely helped you with the stress of school, work, and other things you had, and you were eternally grateful that he was always there for you. Even when you did go back to working on the essay, Mori came by with a glass of water and a snack to make sure you were well-hydrated and had something to eat. Later that night, you were still working on the essay, and he came in to remind you that you should sleep. You told him that you wanted to keep working on it, and he sighed, and told you that he was going to sleep without you. Literally, you stayed at your laptop for 10 minutes, closed it, and joined him. He just has this magic of getting you to sleep. (and that was why you weren’t tired in class the next day)

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Mori had been fidgety all day, and you knew why, you were just waiting for it to happen. You read him like a book; after all, you’d known each other longer than you could remember. His hand was in his pocket much more than usual, and his usual supportive nature had become a little more nervous- just for today though. You weren’t surprised- actually, you found out a while ago.

“(y/n), will you marry me?” you heard the words you had been waiting to hear. You nodded and the tears came flowing out; you couldn’t believe you were at this moment in time, such a special event you’d only experience once. You felt him gently slide the ring on your finger, and the two of you kissed right there. You were positively sure that this was the man you wanted to spend your entire life with. From the very start, to the very end.


	15. Fika (Sugawara Koushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ೃ‧₊› a b o u t t h i s p o s t°  
> ➮ Pairing: Sugawara Koushi x reader  
> ➮ Oneshot  
> ➮ Tags: married couple, fluff  
> ➮ Word Count: 293 
> 
> Fika (v)- drinking coffee along with something sweet

You could feel your senses coming back to you. You could feel the weight of your head on your pillow on top of your arm, the heaviness of your eyelids over your eyes, the difference of the temperature of the air under the blanket and outside of the blanket. You had a very familiar strong urge to move; after all, it had been hours since your body had a chance to. You managed to get up into a sitting position, the blanket now only keeping the bottom half of your body warm. You didn’t mind though, it wasn’t too cold in the apartment today. You rubbed your eyes in an attempt to help them open, and you stretched to get your body ready for movement after a night’s rest. You managed to get out of bed, getting your toes into your slippers and made your way to the curtains, opening them and letting the light flow into the room. You squinted at the light, but after a few seconds, you were able to see outside.

You wondered where your husband, Koushi, was. He wasn’t there when you woke up, and we was usually there on the weekend- today was sunday. You wondered if he was in the kitchen; he might’ve gotten hungry. So, you made your way over to the kitchen, your brain remembering the things you had to do today and what was going on. As you got into the kitchen, you could smell coffee and something sweet at the table. You gravitated towards it, delighted at the thought of having something other than the usual breakfast. You see Koushi smile at you as soon as you come in. 

“Happy anniversary, (y/n).” 

– Extra –

“This is delicious!”

“Really? Glad you like it.”


	16. Letter Chain (Miya Atsumu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: You and Atsumu are cleaning out the apartment, when you find a few letters you thought you would never see again…

Premise: You and Atsumu are cleaning out the apartment, when you find a few letters you thought you would never see again… 

“Oi, (y/n), look at what I found,” you heard Atsumu say, leaning over the contents of a drawer he had been sifting through. 

“What?” you walked over to see what he had found. The two of you were cleaning out the apartment, as you were going to be moving out soon. Atsumu had a habit of keeping things that connected him to an important memory of his, unless he wanted to forget it- and this was one of them. You didn’t know he kept them- actually, it did make sense of him to, but you had simply forgotten about it and you somehow expected the same for him. You looked down to see what he had in his hands, and your face literally went emotionless as you saw the letter in his hands. 

You really didn’t mind the letters, for the most part. Actually, they held dear to you. However, that first one… you were grateful for it, but you also remembered just how bad you wanted to buy a grave space and bury it for eternity back then... 

  
  


Miya Atsumu.

  


This was a dare. This is a love letter. For Valentines. Happy valentines day. If you have extra chocolate, send me some. 

  


Sincerest thanks, (y/n).   
  
---  
  
_ Atsumu usually threw away the letters he received every Valentines. It wasn’t that he was trying to be rude; it was just that there were too many letters for him to read (and reply to), so he usually just threw them out. Osamu often teased him for this; he boasted that he at least read his letters. _

_ “Oi, ‘Samu, look at this one,” Atsumu called out to his brother.  _

_ “What?” Osamu looked at him, with a face of disbelief. “Yer actually lookin’ at them?” _

_ “Nah, not really, but this one’s hilarious,” Atsumu laughed.  _

_ “Okay, not funny, keep yer lame humor to yourself.”  _

_ \---------------- _

_ “(y/n), truth or dare,” (b/f/n) asked.  _

_ You smiled, “Dare.”  _

_ “Hmmm… alright, send a love letter to Miya Atsumu- it has to be at least one line long.” _

_ “I’m- okay then.”  _

_ You brought out a piece of paper, wrote the first things that came to mind, and once you reached one line, you stopped. You folded the paper and grabbed whatever envelope you could find and sealed it with tape. The dare required actually giving the letter, much to your dismay, but it wasn’t like you could back down from a dare. After all, it was (b/f/n), and the nonstop teasing would definitely occur if you failed to complete the dare.  _

  
  


_Dearest (y/n),_

  


_I did in fact receive your rather interesting letter, and I have decided to bring you some chocolate as you wished. I wish you, as well, a very happy valentine’s day this year._

  


_Most sincerely, Atsumu._  
  
---  
  
_ Atsumu was intrigued enough to write a reply; in fact, he decided to write in the most formal way possible. He knew from the letter that you were either a tsundere or someone who was actually dared to do so, and decided that it would be fun entertainment for the both of you.  _

_ When you received the letter, you were surprised to see a reply. It was known he didn’t send out replies, yet you had received one. As you read it, you felt a need to reply; you’d simply feel bad if you didn’t. However, what was there to talk about? How the chocolates were good? He had stuck it on your first period desk, out in the open. And you also sincerely wondered what was with the overly formal tone. You do remember writing the most shitty letter you’ve ever written to him, and that volleyball-obsessed dude just writes something formal to you? Baffles the mind. _

_ Well, then, if he was going to reply, you would too.  _

  
  


Miya Atsumu,

  


Thanks for the chocolate- your fans make pretty good chocolate, I have to say. Bet I could make better chocolate than ya, ‘cause all ya focus on is just volleyball. Anyways, what was with the overly formal tone- ya like me or somethin’? Would be funny if ya did and I turned ya down. XD 

  


(y/n)   
  
---  
  
_ You never really thought of Miya Atsumu, but this really sparked your interest. It was amusing, his reactions. It was definitely something you didn’t expect- you actually didn’t expect a reply at all. The reply you received was definitely out of the ordinary as well, one you never thought a hotshot volleyball player would write. It seemed he was interested in you in some ways- and you as well.  _

(y/n),

  


Pfffft, you think I might like ya? I just thought yer letter was interestin’, that’s all. Ya really think I can’t make chocolate? Bet I could make better chocolate than ya, I’ll show you. I make you chocolate myself and we’ll see how it tastes. Just you watch, I’ll make ya say I make the best chocolate ever! 

  


Atsumu.   
  
---  
  
_ You saw that in your shoe locker the next morning- and everyone saw it. You were beginning to regret actually replying to him, but there was no backing out now. (b/f/n) really hit the goal here, for her. People were probably talking about it. It’s always some event that involves romance that catches everyone’s eye. And since it was just after valentine’s, everyone would automatically assume it was a love letter. In reality, it was simply a little bit of playful banter.  _

_ You wondered if people actually knew who it was. You hoped not; it would gather way too much attention for your liking. You’d have an entire fanclub after you, and it was definitely (b/f/n)’s fault that you got into this entire mess. You had absolutely no idea if anyone saw him slip that into your shoe locker, since it had probably been there for a good hour or so before you and most of the other students got there. In any case, there was nothing you could do about people knowing things they already know, so you headed onto class. It was exam week, and you sighed; it would be a long day.  _

_ When you arrived at homeroom, you were not-so-pleasantly surprised with what you found at your desk. You just wanted a quiet day; go to school, take the tests, and get out so you could relax at home. But no, you just had to see this and you knew there was a thing called rumors you had to deal with. Well, you could just be like “whatever” and not care, but you definitely knew who’d be after you, for real. Atsumu’s fanbase was quite scary, and definitely large- a group of people one would regret messing with.  _

_ “Ugh- what am I going to do with this chocolate now, he gave me a lot yesterday…”  _

_ “(y/n)! Oiiii, you got chocolate?! From who from who-” _

_ “(b/f/n), if you say a word, you are going to be dead to me.” _

_ “...” she looked away, but then turned to you again and whispered in your ear. “So, Miya Atsumu, who has a fanbase, likes you.”  _

_ “I’m- no-” _

_ “But what I’m seeing says otherwise?” _

_ “Ugh, you’re coming to my house and you are going to pay for that dare.”  _

_ “Oh ho ho, seems like I started something…” _ _   
_ _ “Bet you did.” _

Pisshead Atsumu

  


LMAO bet ya didn’t make the chocolate, yer terrible at lying <///3 seen this chocolate before. And like wtf you put a box of chocolate on my desk with YOUR NAME on it. Ya know that people will do a thing called _assuming things_ , right? Smh, think before you act. Anyways, I’m counting on ya to fix up this mess.

  


(y/n)  
  
---  
  
_ When you finished class, the first thing you did was write the note. You were absolutely paranoid with this mess, and you were going to have Atsumu fix it. Yes, you did technically initiate contact first, but that was (b/f/n)’s fault and this could’ve avoided this if he hadn’t pulled off a whole stunt.  _

_ It was already around 6 when he saw the note. A small smirk filled his expression, he was so sure that he would be able to get a good reaction out of (y/n). It was written on scrap paper, the back of a phys. ed worksheet. You wrote it in a rush, very obviously. That wasn’t really what caught his attention though; he was puzzled as to how he would fix this. Tell his fans to fuck off? Osamu would tease him for eternity. _

_ “Oi, what’cha starin’ at?” he heard Osamu nag. “Mom’s waitin’ for us for dinner.” _

_ “Hey, ‘Samu… ya know how to fix this?”  _

_ “... ARE YOU AN IDIOT- YOU ARE AN IDIOT.” _

_ “I AM NOT! YOU ARE THE IDIOT HERE!”  _

_ “SAYS THE ONE WHO GOT INTO A MESS LIKE THIS!”  _

_ “Oi, ya shouldn’t be fightin’ at this hour,” the two heard Kita say, as he gave them a certain look.  _ _   
_ _ “... ‘m sorry…” the twins apologized. _

_ Even after a fulfilling dinner made by their mother and a nice, hot shower, Atsumu still couldn’t think of a solution. Osamu almost snitched on him, but he decided that there was enough on their mom’s plate of problems at the moment.  _

_ “What if ya said you were dating?” Osamu offered.  _

_ “HAH?! ARE YA INSANE?!” Atsumu yelled at him. _

_ “That would explain what happened at valentine’s.”  _

_ “But there’s nothin’ between us-” _

_ “Yer fanclub wouldn’t really believe anythin’ else.” _

_ “Yeah…”  _

(y/n),

  


Can we meet when practice ends at 6 on Thursday?

  


M. Atsumu.  
  
---  
  
_ “... I’m- Is he just going to apologize then run away? Tch.” you sighed. You had the idea that Miya Atsumu was overconfident and carefree, but not to this extent. The least he could do was fix this- he had power over his fandom and what people said about him, unlike you. You had to go, it wasn’t like you really had much of a choice if you wanted to talk it out and fix it.  _

_ “Hey, (y/n) are you and Atsumu dating?” one of your classmates asked, and a bunch of others hovered around the table, waiting to hear a response. (b/f/n) had told you rumors had spread around the entire school; you figured that would’ve happened. Any topic related to the twins spread like wildfire, especially the blonde-haired one.  _

_ “... Can you not try to pry into my private life?” you replied, which you instantly realized was exactly a wrong answer to give. This implied that you were in fact dating Atsumu secretly, and you just made your life 10x worse. You figured you should just tell everyone what had happened, then the blame would be on (b/f/n)- it should preferably be placed on Atsumu, since he started it, really.  _

_ When you met him at 6pm, you expected no contribution from him. Instead, you were met with a solid plan for something you weren’t really happy about, but it seemed the easiest to convince the public of a story they put out.  _

_ “(y/n)... let’s tell them that we’re dating.” _

_ “Hmm… well, they already think that…” _

_ “I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking…” _ _   
_ _ “It’s fine. All we can do is move forward, I guess.” _

_ “Yeah… ‘Samu gave me this solution; it’s all I have, I’m sorry if it’s-” _

_ “It’s fine. Let’s go through with it. Just protect me from the crazy fangirls; that’s all I want.” _

_ “Ya.”  _

_ “And we’ll need to put together a coherent story; what’s yer number?”  _

“Ahaha, seriously, maybe (b/f/n)’s a prophet. She told me that she was aiming for somethin’ to happen between us,” you commented, remembering what happened years and years ago. 

“Ya were just so unnecessarily worried about the fangirls,” Atsumu mentioned. 

“Oi! Yer fangirls were hella scary back then…” 

_ That night, you stayed up coming up with a story, which ended with the two of you breaking up so that you could go on your separate ways again. However, the story didn’t last too long, as (b/f/n)’s parent’s investigations went a little too far and spread the truth a little too much. (b/f/n) is one thing, but you had almost forgotten her parents were another, seriously. They’d been a little busy over the last few years, thus the lack of investigations of local drama, but they had been doing so for decades, what could you expect from them?  _

_ Nothing was Atsumu’s fault to the fanclub, unless he seriously convinced them that it was. You were guilty until proven innocent. Unbeknownst to you until after, he gave them a whole (to be honest, not-so-great) speech on how he kind of went too far with the joke, but also placed the blame on everyone else for assuming things. People were absolutely ridiculous; their ideas and their insane imagination should learn that the left side of the brain exists too.  _

“Funny how we met again after college, after all that time.”

“Ya… a wonder” 


End file.
